


Returned to me

by Krystalstar22



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/pseuds/Krystalstar22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time she's spent crying over him, and for the longest time he's been right there, but they just didn't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned to me

It was a dark and stormy night, and Krystal sat on her large dark blue bed in her penthouse, crying. It was nights like these that reminded the pretty fae queen of the night her fiancee fell. She could remember it like it was just yesterday. It was the middle of WWII and she was home, reading a book and drinking some tea when she felt it. The pain was like a knife cutting out her heart, and all she could think of was her Fiancee. “James” she cried softly, holding her heart as she dropped her book, silently crying herself to sleep. Being queen, She had a connection to each of her court, but the one strongest was to her James. She was convinced that he was her soul mate, but all that came crashing down in an instant when he fell from the train. She didn't think she’d ever see him again.

Krystal got up from her bed, looking out the window as she dried her eyes. She was living in New York now, close to the Trump tower. It had been 70 years since she had seen him, yet, what she didn't know, was that he was alive, and had amnesia. Her love and power had made him immortal. She ran a hand through her hair as she sipped her tea, looking out into the storm. Being without James these last 70 years had taken a toll on the woman, but she still held hope she would see him again. Her mother, Selena, goddess of the moon, had always told her that if you find your true soul mate, you will find them again and again until the end of time. She hoped her mother was right.

Meanwhile, across town in a small studio apartment in Brooklyn, one James Barnes was sleeping. It was always the same dream. A beautiful blue haired girl with glacial blue eyes, and a man. He looked like James, sounded like James, but he somehow wasn't. It felt right, even if he wasn't that man anymore. At the hospital where he’d been brought after he’d been found, they told him his name was Sgt James Barnes, and that he was able to go home. The fae magic inside him had healed his wounds quickly, though they were quite severe. He still carried a large scar on his arm where the tissue had fused back together. It was something the man hated, despite not knowing how he got it. He had no ideas on his past, only that he was over 90 years old and still looked around 25. Why was this? James had no clue, but something told him everything would be explained soon. 

The next day was beautiful. All the flowers were blooming, and James and Krystal both found themselves running around central park, just to keep the edge off. Krystal because she was trying to recover from her crying fit last night, and James because he had just felt drawn there that morning. Things were about to happen that neither had expected. Today would be the day that they would meet each other again. 

Krystal was jogging, I Pod attached to her hip when she ran into someone who had been walking along, knocking him over. She pulled him up. “Oh, I’m so sorry! Are you hurt? Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked, a frantic and worried look on her face. She hadn't gotten a good look at his face yet. James brushed himself off, His tight fitting t shirt showed all his muscles as he stretched, but his eyes remained closed a moment. He was polite. “It’s perfectly alright ma’am. It was likely my fault anyway.” He told her, smiling softy as he checked her out. He couldn't deny her resemblance to the woman from his dreams. 

Krystal’s head jerked in a fashion that looked most uncomfortable as she listened to his voice, the soft Brooklyn accent meshed with Romanian unmistakable. But how could that be? Had he been reborn? She had no clue. “James…” she whispered softly, and then it was his turn to look shocked. Flashes of his past suddenly came back, including his fall so very long ago. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew somehow that this woman had something to do with it. “How do you know my name?” he asked curiously, grey blue eyes showing just how innocent to the world he is. James had spent most of his time in and out of hospitals, trying to figure out the reason he’d never aged, so he was quite sheltered. Sure, he was aware of technology and things such as that, but for the most part, he preferred to live simple, only keep such technology he felt he needed such as a stove, stereo, refrigerator, and a computer. He had always been simple like that, even if there was a deeper reason. He was from a different time.

Krystal snapped out of her reverie as she heard him asking something and here she blushed. It was a light, pink blush that crossed her otherwise pale face like the smile that was threatening to appear. “It’s a long story, James. You may want to sit down, or we could go to a quiet cafe and talk?” she asked shyly, daring only to just brush her fingers with his, feeling that same spark she had when he was young. It was strange for her, this. It was like meeting him all over again, because they’d met similarly way back before the start of WWII.

James nodded. "That sounds lovely ma'am. Were would you like to go?" He asked, somehow knowing this woman was not a threat. He knew this woman somehow, though he couldn't put his finger on it. His whole body sivered at that light touch to her hand, absentmindedly taking it and leading her out to a small cafe onbthe outskirts of the park. A cafe she owned. "I love this cafe. There's just something so soothing about it." He admitted, memories of him and her joking at laughingbat that very cafe passing through his mind as he ordered her a strawberry milkshake and himself a vanilla. He had no idea how, he just knew what she liked. 

Krystal smiled. "It is a nice cafe. I've lots of good memories here." She said, sitting across from him, looking only vaugely surprised as he ordered her favorite. She knew now it had to be him. She looked at him, taking a sipnof her milkshake before takingbin a breath. "Do you believe in soulmates, James?" She asked, curious for a reaction, watching as he sipped his milkshake.

James nodded. "I do. someone once told mebthat if you're true soulmates, you keep returning to your partner, no matter what. She was very wise." he said, looking a mix of dreamy and contemplative, like he was trying to remember something or someone long since past. Krystal examined him, smiling slightly. "I believe the same thing. Unfortunately though, the man I thought was my soulmate died. He fe from a train a long tome ago." She said,bwaiting for a reaction. She wanted to see what he would do. 

James looked curious again, sipping his milkshake. This woman was so familiar, yet he had only just met her. The flashes were coming quicker and easi er now, like a movie playing in hia head. His eyes widened He remembered everything now. "Krystal... my love." He whispered, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. It was enough to make anyone swoon. "James.." she muttered happily, grin on her face as she popped them to her bedroom, kissing him all over.

"You have no idea how many nights I cried over you, My James. I love you." She whispered softly caressing his cheek and giving him another kiss. James kissed her back, pulling her long blue hair out of its ponytail, running his hands through it gently. "You have no idea how many nights I spent not knowing myself. Never again" he promised, giving her another kiss and shutting off the lights as he closed the blinds with magic. "I love you." He whispered onto her lips before kissing her again. They had finally gotten they're happy ending after 70 long years.


End file.
